Ciguë d'eau
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction d'Aquamarine Stag] Pendant la jeunesse de Loki, Odin repense à sa décision de l'amener à Asgard et s'inquiète de la proximité troublante qui ne fait que s'accroître entre Loki et Thor. [Thorki sous-entendu]


Ciguë d'Eau

 **Auteur** : Aquamarine Stag

lien de son profil : u/2554920/Aquamarine-Stag

Si vous voulez lire cette fic en anglais : /s/8130748/1/Water-Hemlock (le lien est aussi dans mes favoris)

 **Titre en vo** : Water Hemlock

 **NdA** : Contient du Thorki sous-entendu, et ils sont mineurs même s'ils peuvent avoir des centaines d'années, puisque ce sont des Dieux.

Spoilers : aucun

Warning : si vous n'aimez pas ce que vous avez lu ci-dessus, ne lisez pas la suite.

Et une review est toujours la bienvenue !

 **NdT** : J'ai demandé à l'auteur la permission de traduire cet OS, mais je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse. Comme mais l'auteur n'a pas été active depuis très longtemps, je me permets de poster quand même ma traduction. Si elle me répond par la négative, je retirerai cet OS, mais en attendant, enjoy !

* * *

Odin voit tout. Même d'un seul œil, il voit tout, et sa blessure le rend immensément plus perceptif. Il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe à la cour d'Asgard. Il est tout particulièrement attentif à tout ce qui concerne sa famille Et, ces derniers temps, ce qu'il y voit l'inquiète

L'expérience avec Loki a été un succès – en grande partie. L'enfant est un gringalet, un avorton. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Laufey l'a abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Dans une épreuve de force, n'importe quel Asgardien peut vaincre Loki. Et là où un Jotun normal donnerait même au plus courageux des guerriers des raisons d'être prudent, Loki, quand il ne fait pas de tours ou de magie, peut être facilement battu. Pour cette raison, peu d'Asgardiens le respectent. La plupart d'entre eux l'aiment et c'est une grande réussite. Mais il ne pourra jamais être considéré comme leur égal. Ils le traitent comme quelque chose à protéger, au mieux et, au pire, comme quelque chose qui est incapable de se défendre.

Il y a eu des échecs, bien sûr. Quand il était enfant, sa mère refusait de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à poser ses lèvres sur la peau froide d'un géant des glaces. Il fut en colère contre Frigg pendant un certain temps, et même elle, forte et douce comme elle était, regretta profondément son dégoût. Quand il lui annonça que l'enfant pleurait dans son oreiller parce que la femme qu'il croyait être sa mère ne l'embrassait pas, elle pleura aussi. Mais, en fin de compte, comment aurait-il pu la forcer à embrasser un géant des glaces, un enfant qui n'était pas le sien ?

La partie la plus réussie de l'expérience a été Thor. Thor adore Loki et, en retour, Loki vénère son frère ainé sans condition. Ils sont inséparables. Ils apprennent ensemble, et si Loki montre de plus grandes capacités d'apprentissage, il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pour enseigner quelque chose à son frère, et Thor est émerveillé devant l'intelligence de Loki. Ils explorent les forêts ensemble, se battent contre les trolls qui habitent sous les plus petits des ponts des villages du fjord, et se racontent des histoires fantastiques, Loki illustrant avec des illusions magiques les aventures dont Thor se vante avec fierté.

Ils dorment même ensemble. Ils dorment à côté l'un de l'autre, et passent leurs journées de la même façon que leurs nuits.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer, avant ça, une telle amitié entre un géant des glaces et un Asgardien. De ce point de vue, l'expérience a été un immense succès.

Odin voit tout ; cependant, sa puissance est grande mais limitée. Elle est limitée car Odin n'est pas toujours honnête avec lui-même. Ces derniers temps, il lui semble que quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose d'imprévu.

Loki est beau.

La laideur des géants des glaces est légendaire, mais Loki est beau. Pas simplement bel homme, viril et fort comme les autres Asgardiens de son âge, mais beau. Ses longs cheveux noirs murmurent d'une voix glacée contre sa peau blanche. Il est mince, sylvestre et gracieux, avec de hautes pommettes et une bouche qui ne sourit jamais, mais qui est toujours rouge comme s'il venait d'avoir été embrassé. Ses yeux – grands comme ceux d'un chevreuil – sont intenses et troublants. Son expression est toujours hautaine et froide, mais quand il parle, il devient aimable, charmant, persuasif.

Il est conscient de sa beauté. Il porte moins de bijoux que les autres garçons, mais il les arbore de manière plus provocante. Il ne peut passer devant un miroir sans se regarder et sourire à ce qu'il voit.

Ce n'est pas une beauté bonne et saine comme celle de Sif ou de Sigyn. Il y a quelque chose de chaud, de chaleureux et d'honnête dans la beauté des jeunes filles d'Asgard. Loki est quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de sombre. Ce n'est pas le gardien d'un cœur et d'une maison il se déplace au sein de l'aura mystérieuse de sa beauté. Odin est convaincu, maintenant que Loki a atteint son quatorzième anniversaire, qu'il n'est pas un pur géant des glaces. Il y a un autre sang dans ses veines. Il pense que Loki a peut-être le sang des plus belles, féroces et sans-cœur des créatures, les Fées, du sauvage Peuple Féérique. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Laufey l'a abandonné à une mort certaine. Peut-être Laufey savait-il ce qui pourrait arriver si l'on permettait à Loki de grandir…

Malgré la beauté de Loki, Odin est persuadé qu'il est toujours chaste. Thor s'est déjà très certainement « épanoui » dans ce domaine. Il a couché avec des jeunes filles et des jeunes garçons dans tout Asgard. De la folle-avoine a été semée avec abandon. Bien qu'il soit difficile de trouver un jeune Asgardien qui ne regarde pas Loki avec approbation, aucun d'entre eux ne s'est rapproché de lui. Peut-être est-ce aussi du fait de Thor. Thor est violemment protecteur envers son jeune frère. Il y a eu des moments où Odin a vu Thor discuter avec un homme dont l'intérêt pour son frère semblait être plus que marqué et insinuer sans beaucoup de subtilité qu'il battrait à mort avec un marteau (n'importe quel marteau, en réalité, pas nécessairement Mjolnir, bien que ce soit son préféré) quiconque oserait souiller le jeune prince.

En fin de compte, Odin est heureux que Thor soit si protecteur. Il déteste imaginer ce qui se passerait si le fier et vulnérable Loki était brutalement abandonné par quelque amant à la recherche d'une conquête. Cela lui ferait du mal. Et Loki le blesserait à son tour, de manière disproportionnée, parce que personne ne peut dire ce qu'un géant des glaces – particulièrement quand il a du sang de Fée – peut faire quand il est insulté.

Odin est satisfait, finalement, quand il voit comment les choses tournent. Mais Odin n'est pas toujours honnête avec lui-même quant à ce qu'il voit.

L' "épanouissement" de Thor semble bien pâle. Il a seize ans et il est au sommet de ses prouesses, mais il préfère passer du temps avec son compagnon de jeu plutôt qu'avec des adolescents nubiles ou des jeunes filles. Il préfère aller avec Loki chercher des trésors, exterminer des géants et des trolls. Il préfère le monde des aventures à celui de l'amour, et c'est étrange. En effet, il parait bizarre qu'un jeune homme préfère les plaisirs de la chasse à ceux de la chair ! Et pourtant, Odin pense parfois que cela pourrait ne pas être si étrange.

Il y a des moments où les yeux de Thor suivent Loki dans la salle. Ils brûlent quand il le regarde. Ses mains se crispent de frustration et de d'angoisse. S'il aperçoit la peau blanche de Loki sous sa chemise, son visage rougit. Il aime se bagarrer avec Loki et Odin craint que ce ne soit qu'une excuse pour le toucher. Quand il boit, il taquine Loki ce qui en soit est normal entre des frères, mais ce qu'il dit semble un peu déplacé. Il taquine Loki sur le fait qu'il soit "plus joli qu'une fille", sur sa grâce lumineuse, sur le fait qu'il puisse marcher sur la neige sans s'y enfoncer, qu'il sache danser.

Un soir, devant ses compagnons, Odin vit Thor agripper les longs cheveux de Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, petite fille ? Est-ce que c'est ça que ton mari va utiliser comme rênes quand il te chevauchera ? » Il hennit comme un cheval.

Tout le monde rit. Loki regarda Thor avec colère et détresse. Il répliqua,

« Je peux couper mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour être moins laid ? »

Il y eut de faibles rires, mais l'attaque de Loki ne paraissait pas aussi cinglante pour des jeunes hommes qui auraient préféré être laids qu'efféminés.

Mais, la nuit venue, dans la salle devant la chambre, il se tient dans l'ombre et regarde Loki mener sa petite dague à la base de son cou. Thor est derrière lui, en train de le cajoler.

« Allez, Loki, je plaisantais ! C'était une blague. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que ce soit une blague ? Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi. »

« S'il te plait, ne les coupe pas. S'il te plait ? J'adore tes cheveux. » Il tend la main pour toucher quelques mèches égarées, tombant sur la joue tremblante de Loki. « J'adore tes cheveux. Ils sont magnifiques, ne les coupe pas, je plaisantais. Je plaisantais, Loki ».

Il y a quelque chose de destructeur dans la beauté de Loki. Elle n'est pas saine. Elle est mortelle, telles les fleurs blanches comme neige de la ciguë d'eau. C'est une contagion, et elle est déjà dans le sang de Thor, rongeant le cœur et les os de son fils. Peu à peu, son influence corrompt son amour magnanime et généreux envers son frère. Thor ne peut pas la combattre et Loki le sait. Loki a un léger sourire de satisfaction alors que Thor supplie pour la survie de ses cheveux. Il laisse tomber la dague.

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Je suis fatigué moi aussi. Allons au lit. »

Odin pense, en les regardant, qu'à partir de maintenant il va leur interdire de dormir dans le même lit. Doucement, mais fermement. Ils doivent apprendre à être indépendants, leur dira-t-il, quand tout ce qu'il pensera sera qu'il donne une chance aux futurs amants de Loki d'entrer dans son lit. Cela les séparera, et c'est ça le plus important. La beauté sombre de Loki a mordu dans le cœur noble de Thor, et Odin va l'extirper de ses mâchoires.

Et cependant…

Si Odin était honnête avec lui-même, il devrait admettre que Loki est plus jeune que Thor. Plus intelligent, peut-être, mais moins expérimenté et sans la moindre expérience quant au domaine de la chair. Thor sait tout des plaisirs avec les jeunes hommes et femmes. Thor n'est pas du tout innocent. Mais Loki l'est.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devrait admettre que Loki est, pour l'instant, complètement _inconscient_ de sa beauté. Il s'arrête devant les miroirs parce qu'il est complexé. Ses habits sont souvent peu adaptés, faits par des tailleurs habitués à coudre des vêtements pour des hommes plus larges, et il les ajuste constamment. Peut-être verra-t-il un jour sa beauté, et connaitra-t-il le pouvoir qu'elle lui confère, mais pas maintenant.

Si Odin était honnête avec lui-même, il devrait admettre que Loki ne sourit jamais à son reflet.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devrait admettre que l'obsession grandissante de Thor pour son jeune frère n'a rien à voir avec un enchantement prémédité. Il devrait admettre que Loki est complètement inconscient de la façon dont son frère l'observe quand il bouge, de la façon dont son frère le regarde avec un désir qui frôle le désespoir.

La vérité qu'il ne peut pas se cacher à lui-même, parce qu'il n'en est absolument pas conscient, est pire encore. Thor est plus grand, plus âgé, plus violent, plus expérimenté, et il a une sorte d'autorité implicite sur Loki. Thor est un loup adulte. Loki a toujours la toison d'un agneau. Il _devrait_ s'inquiéter et protéger le plus jeune du plus âgé, mais cela n'a même pas traversé son esprit. Loki est un géant des glaces, peut-être en partie fée, et Odin s'inquiète uniquement de protéger Thor du charme de Loki.

L'expérience est un échec. Ça a été une erreur, et l'incapacité de Frigg d'embrasser Loki aurait dû le lui montrer il y a bien longtemps, bien avant que Thor ne commence à donner à Loki tous les baisers qui lui étaient refusés.

Il leur interdira de dormir dans le même lit, à partir de maintenant. Il fiancera, rapidement et silencieusement, Loki à Baldur. Il donnera accès à Thor à toutes sortes de plaisirs : concours, jeunes filles, jeunes garçons, même des quêtes pour tuer des dragons si c'est ce que son cœur veut. Il enverra Loki loin, dans une école, pour qu'il apprenne la magie qu'il aime tant.

Il les séparera et cela guérira l'esprit de Thor, tuera le pouvoir que Loki a sur lui.

C'est le matin. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Thor et Loki sont dehors, sur un étang peu profond et gelé. Ils glissent sur la glace. Thor tient la main de Loki dans la sienne, et il le fait tourner sur la glace, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche et que Loki tombe dans une congère. Thor tombe sur lui. Ils rient tous les deux, mais Thor reste sur Loki une minute de trop, touchant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs et doux.

Si Odin était honnête avec lui-même, il devrait admettre qu'il est déjà trop tard.


End file.
